More deleted scenes
by blossom3345
Summary: What happens if a student stars singing to another student to jump over a crack? When Randy daydreams? When Howard shares flashbacks? Find out in all these deleted scenes.


**I know, i know, I need to work on other stuff, but i couldn't resist! Maybe I should make this a series of deleted scenes? Anyway, here's 5 deleted scenes from my stories.**

~ Scene 1 ~

" Since when did I let you down?" Randy asked Howard.

" Well, there was that one time with that one robot," Howard said.

~ Flashback ~

Randy was fighting a robot that shot banana peels ( from qurtassie of a 9th grade ninja ) at him. The ninja slipped on them while the other students laughed at him, ( as the ninja, in case you're wondering )

~ End of Flashback ~

Howard let out a small chuckle. " Or that one time when you were fighting that slaying mantis."

~ Flashback ~

" Ninja slice!" said the Ninja, only for small results to come out of all that slicing. " What the juice!?" exclaimed the ninja as the mantis punched him into a pole with it's claws.

~ End of Flashback ~

Howard burst out laughing and had tears in his eyes. " Or that one time, when you got beat up by a bunch of pixies!" Howard exclaimed, still laughing.

~ Flashback ~

" Alright, let's do this," said the Ninja as one of the pixies punched the palm of their hand. The pixies grabbed the Ninja's scarf and flipped him over and over again.

~ End of Flashback ~

" In my defense, I didn't know pixies were real!" said Randy. " The nomicon said they were told to be mythical creatures like the Teagu Bird," ( the teagu bird is a sacred ninja bird, I think. All I know is that the ninja suit is made out of it's feathers. ) Howard rolled his eyes. " Sure they are Cunningham. Sure they are."

~ Scene 2 ~

" Mia, please don't sing again!" yelled Randy as the music played.

**Mia:** It's not very far, just move your little rump, you can make it if you try, with a hop, skip, and a jump.

Randy rolled his eyes. " We don't have time for this," said Isabelle.

**Mia:** A hop skip and a jump, just move your little rump, a hop skip and a jump, a hop skip and a jump a hop skip and a jump!

" You do realize that Teresa is afraid to walk over a small crack in the sidewalk, right?" said Randy.

~ Scene 3 ~

" Are you sure this is a good idea?" Randy asked.

" Stop being a scardy baby, of course it is," said Howard.

" Pssh, im not a scardy baby," said Randy as he looked over the edge. " A one, two and a thr-"

Randy looked over the edge and tried counting again. " A one, two and, thr- a one two and-

Howard pushed Randy and Randy starting screaming as Howard fell in mid air next to him.

" See, isn't skydiving fun?" Howard asked Randy when they reached the ground. Randy was hugging his knees, shaking. " Sure if my arch nemesis didn't give us a private jet to sky dive from," said Randy as he pointed at just rolled his eyes.

~ Scene 4 ~

Although not in suit, Randy saw the mummy about to stab the teacher, so he did a back flip over the mummy, grabbing the sword in the process. He destroyed the mummy as the students chanted, " Randy, Randy, Randy!" Thank you, thank you," Randy said. " Randy," said a ninja statue. " Randy. "

" RANDY!" shouted Howard, cutting into Randy's daydream. " Huh?" said Randy confused.

" You know that's never going to happen," said Howard, probaly knowing what he was daydreaming about.

" A guy can dream," said Randy as he chewed his tater lumps.

~ Scene 5 ~

" Hey Mi- uh, what happended in here?" asked Mia's best friend Katelin as she looked inside the damaged house.

" I'm babysitting," said Mia.

Katelin shook her head. " Mia, you were not ment for baby sitting," said Katelin as she cleaned up the house. " Maybe I could help?"

" Well, smarty pants," said a very annoyed Mia. " If you think I can't take care of kids, then I will prove that your wrong,"

" Mia," said Katelin.

" Im gonna PROVE I can take care of Alex and Jake!" inturrupted Mia.

" Mia," Katelin said again.

" Good day!" shouted Mia as she slammed the door in Katelin's face. Katelin stood there, stunned.

" I hope she's right," said Katelin worridly. " Because I know for absoloute certain that if Mia sings a song, then she won't get on the babies good side.

But Katelin said this a little too late as she heard Mia sing a song ment for toddelers.

**Mia: **First you wiggle your tail, Oink oink oink! Then you wiggle you snout, Oink oink oink! Then you wow the crowd, Oink oink oink! Then you shout it out, Oink oink oink!

The babies looked at Mia like she was crazy and then started crying in the middle of the song. Mia started getting mad and sang faster,only for her to trip and make a bag of flour fall on her head, causing the babies to stop crying and start laughing at her. Now Mia was DEFFENETLY pissed.

**Hoped you enjoyed all these deleted scenes! Don't ask questions about the pixies, couldn't think of any other monsters/ robots. -.-**


End file.
